Playing With Demons
by Kitsune of the Magic 7
Summary: A mentally ill girl named Jessica is obsessed with demons and their criminal ways, but what happens when she meets up with the top demons on the Most Wanted list, Kurama and Kuronue? Where does the real obsession lie.romantic R
1. The Sneak Out

**Authors Intro:  
**Playing With Demons is a fan fiction story that has been in the back of my mind for almost a year now, so I finally decided to come out and write it. Originally the story was 'you' based, but because this site stinks I had to make up a character. 

**Authors Disclaimer:**  
I used characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, The Get Backers, and I might throw some Yu-Gi-Oh! characters in there just because I'm too lazy to make up my own. I don't own nor did I create these characters. Yes, be glad I don't own these shows, as I would screw the plot up, royally.

**Authors Claimer:**  
Anyway, there is one character that is mine that is more to me then just a character for one of my stories. I created my own little demon, named Akujin. This character isn't from any actual manga or anime, but I do wish that you not use this character. Well, as my story goes along and you want to write your own fan fiction about him, be my guest, as long as you put a disclaimer up.

**AUTHORS WARNING: Please read-**  
Oh yes, there's some major OOCness with the characters I used in this story. Yeah, Youko Kurama and Kuronue wouldn't do that to a little girl..Or would they? (major giveaway if you didn't catch that) Anyway, point being, I didn't rate this 'M' just because of those "scenes" (which there are by the way) but also for language, intense scenes and situations, cannibalism, and brutal murders, now I'm sure the people that love that stuff probably just skipped over the rest of this and began reading, but seriously, if just about anything at all offends you, I wouldn't recommend you reading this story. K?thnx.

EDIT: The scenes aren't as 'intense' as the originally were, as I had to cut down on the description a little. Sorry about that folks.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

The rain needled through the sky, landing on pavement, forming puddles or mud in the grass, tapping away listlessly on the roofs and windows of the houses along Ocean Ave.Jessica sat inher favorite blue cushioned bench and looked outher bedroom window. It had been raining for two days straight, and the gloomy weather did nothing to improveher mood.Her chin was cupped inher hand asshe leanedher elbow on the window sill, gazing out at the foggy window. The multiple specks of water blurred the vision out of the window even furthur. The thought of him lingered in the back of hermind asshe glared through the window at the weather. Everything about him drifted throughher mind, his face, his name, everything thather eyes had seen him do...She saw everything, and ever sinceshe first saw him,she knew,she thought, these eyes will never see the same. His name...A name greater than the devil himself, a name that dare not cross almost anyone's lips, humans, demons, and immortals alike. A name that would tear your heart apart just thinking about how the name itself affectedher life. The name of the nightmare, the name of a demon. His name was Akujin.

The sound of a door slamming floated in from downstairs. The quick sound that broke the silence madeJessica jump alittle and look towardsher bedroom door, which led into a hallway that ended with the stairs.She knew it was justher mother coming home from work.She sneered at the door and looked back towards the weather abused window.Jessica was furious with hermother at the moment. Because of the harsh weather conditions,she was forbidden by her motherto go outside, which meantshe couldn't watch Akujin. Jessica daydreamed he'd be doing something fantastic and taintalizing in those dark alleyways, those narrow store-crowded streets, those tiny apartments with so many helpless victims. And such weather for such actions.

Jessicafoldedher arms and sighed. Life's a bitch. Butshe had this philosphy, 'life's not that much of a bitch if you don't feed it bones.' Which basically meant, life doesn't have to be so bad as long as you don't give it reasons to. With this thoughtshe stepped down from the bench and madeher way over toher closet, opening it,she pulled out your raincoat, misc. items jingling in it's pockets.She closedthe closet door, and walked over toher dresser.She opened the bottom drawer and after awhile of fumbling through all ofher clothes, shepulled out a 8x5 black binded notebook with a silver cover, it was unlabeled.She was going to sneak out.

Jessicawaited byher door for a full five minutes, clutchingher notebook toher chest, wearingher black raincoat.She had listened to her mother walk up the stairs and heard the door close to her bedroom down the hall.Jessica now decided it was time to move.She slowly openedher bedroom door, trying to make as little sound as possible.She crept down the hallway as sneaky as possible, the socks onher feet acting as a muffler to lessen the sound against the hard wood floors. Asshe walked byher mothers roomshe could hear her voice, she stopped to listen. "...And tell Nigel and Betty that I want that blue print in tommorrow on my desk and make sure that..."Jessica rolled your eyes and kept walking. Work.She thought to herself asshe quietly decended the staircase, thoughshe knew it most likely didn't matter,her mother was too into her conversation to hear the sound of feet.

At the end of the staircaseshe faced the pearl white front door, to the far right layher school shoes, next to them washer worn down sneakers.She trotted up to them and quickly slipped on the sneakers, still clutching ahold ofher silver notebook.She madeher way back to the front door and grasped the brass handle, slowly,she opened the door.Shewas met with a slight rush of cold breeze and the raindrops asshe slipped out the door and quietly shut it, not wanting to take any chances.

Jessicabroke into a run, downher driveway,she turned left and dashed along the sidewalk. The sloppy sound of water splooshing up from her shoes and the whistle of icy wind rung inher ears.She tucked your notebook into the coat pocket to prevent it from getting water damaged.

Sheran down the sidewalk, all the way down out ofher suburban area into the narrow streets of hertown, shops side by side of each other, many had some spaces in between each other, which made even smaller and narrower streets. These were alleyways, many of whichshe wasall to familiar of. It was in most of these alleywaysJessica watched and observed Akujin commit these vicious crimes on the human race.She stopped running for a moment to catchher breath.She sniffed a little and looked around, the rain wasn't going to let up any time soon, which made it difficult forher to see a far distance, in which case, up the street.

Butshe knew the usually busy town was now mostly vacant on the streets, everyone was inside their houses or apartments, keeping away from the bitter cold weather.She sniffled again, trying to get that tingly feeling inher sinuses as she turned around.

Whethershe sensed demons or just troubleshe wasn't sure, but whenshe wasyoung, around eight,she noticed that she'd get that feeling like your about to sneeze, butshe never could. Asshe grew older,she realized from reading the newspaperher mom leaves on the table when she leaves for work, and from watching the news channel at night, everyplaceshe had that feeling, something fatal happened, usually demon related. Years went on and shetracked wherevershe got this feeling, and sure enough an accident always happened.

Jessicakept looking around, moving every which way a bit, trying to pick up something.She used this odd sixth sense of hers to find Akujin, thoughshe wasalways onher guard,she found out the hard way thather nose doesn't always lead you to Akujin.

Walking alittle further up the street, still looking around every which way,she noticed that most of the stores were closed, but wasn't suprised.She stepped down form the sidewalk and crossed the street,she splashed through the little river flowing quickly through the gutters asshe jumped up on the other sidewalk and splashed into a puddle. To any person that looked out their window,she wasjust another stupid kid, playing in the rain and bound to catch a cold. Butshe knew whatshe wasreally doing. Searching. And just playing off whileshe looked for trouble, literally. Jessica was beginning to walk down the sidewalk again when something suddenly stopped her.She felt the slightest tingle in betweenher eyes.She turned toher left, towards the street, nothing.She turned toher right, the sensation grew. Not exactly toher suprise,she waslooking at an alley way.

Shelooked up at the two buildings that made the alley way. Molly's Shoe Shop and the local post office.She sniffled again and snuck into the alley, it wasn't the narrowest, but just enough for a one way street for a small car to drive through.She gazed around the alley; Crates, boxes, trashcans; The usual of what you would find in a common alley.

Jessicascooted over the the left and pressed herself against the alley wall, which slight hangover from the roof sheildedher from the rain.She pulled outher notebook unclipped the pen from the top and began writing 'Alleyway between Molly's Shoe Shop and Post Office. Roughly 6:30 pm. At medium. Robbery or murder perhaps?' Reclipping the pen back the the notebook, it was folded closed and stuck back intoher raincoat.

Keeping to the building wall,she squatted down alittle and began to creepher way down the alley.She stopped every now and then to listen for any sounds. Allshe could hear was the rain pounding away on the trashcan lids and wooden boxes, and the dribble of water colliding with the soggy ground as it poured off the roofs overhang.She kept close to the wall, to make sure whatevershe wanted to see didn't seeher first asshe gave tiny leap over a puddle that had a half eaten dead rat in it.

Jessicasighed and looked at the crates in front of her, they were stacked pyrimid style against the wall.She wastoo afraid to go around the crates, she never did, always a fear of being spotted if shedidn't keep close to the wall.She had no choice but to climb over them.She mumbled quietly to herself about howshe hated these little obstacles asshe carefully lifted herself onto the lowest crate. The wood was soggy and rotting,she gave a grimace asshe sether hands on the edge of the second crate that was higher than the oneshe were on now.Jessica began to pull herself up whenshe heard a noise.Shefroze.

It was coming from behind her.

* * *

Eek, sorry that was so boring, the next chapter will be interesting. Promise...Oh and don't worry this is a fan fiction, the characters will have a bigger role as the story goes on, just getting all the boring crud out of the way so you're not like "wtf?" as the story continues. Kthnx 


	2. Caught

Chapter 2 She immediately panicked, and flung herself around to gaze at whatever made that noise. Her breath was fast and she could feel her heart hamemering in her chest. Her eyes flicked as she turned and the light blue irses fell upon a pale, bear chest. Her breath caught in her throat, she was too afraid to look up at the face, but as she had just thought that, she did it. Her eyes trailed up the falwless, pale skin of the person, and landed on the face of a demon. It wasn't Akujin, and with this you would think she would heave a sigh of relief. But she didn't. It was Kuronue, the bat demon. One of Akujin's partners in crime. His river blue eyes seemed to peirce through her soul, and she suddenly felt violated. It was only then that she remembered she was holding her breath. She let out a puff of air, and as she did so, it seemed to give her body functions back. She began to shake violently. Not totally from fear, though that was part of it. As surely anyone would shake in the presence of a demon, but form also excitement, like she had just spotted a celebrity. Could it be, the real Kuronue theif lord standing in front of her? Jessica opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. It seemed like the minutes dragged out before the demon thief finally spoke, though in reality, it was only a few seconds. "What is a little girl doing out here all by herself?" his voice was casual, but Jessica's imagination sensed some sort of a threat in it. "Looking at something." "Anything interesting?" "Not really…" she trailed off for a moment. Did he know what she was doing? What she was looking for? She hoped not. It would be horrible if he could read, or even understand her confusing mind. Atleast she thought it was confusing. "Oh.."he said nonchalantly, sort of trailing off. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he took a few casual steps off to the side of her, peeking around the rotting boxes. He looked back at her and smiled. "Are you looking for someone?" "No.." Jessica added hesitantly He kept pushing, "A friend? Mother?"

Jessica had suddenly come to a realization of what he was talking about. She had been right, Akujin was just around the corner, and was probably commiting murder and worse to whoever his victim was. She gave a slight smile on her lips, and wanted to jump for joy knowing that she has succeeded in finding him again, but she stopped herself, reminded that now she couldn't take pictures that she had been caught. She coughed a little to clear her throat. Maybe if they talked loud enough, he would come over… Jessica wanted nothing more. "Well, I was actually looking for a demon." She said a little louder then she should of, she hoped that he had heard her, if he was still there anyway. She looked at Kuronue and controlled the urge to look behind her, as he would surely then figure out what's up. But Kuronue didn't know she was talking about Akujin. He smiled, "Well, isn't that just the stupidest thing in the world to do? Search for a demon?" he began to take a few steps to the side of her again, he was circling her. "What are you, some aspiring demon hunter." His last sentence was saracastic, as he frequently ran into these wannabe "demon hunters". In the end they ended up being demon dinner. But Jessica shook her head, "No. I..I came here to take pictures." She said, and as if to prove she wasn't lieing, she held up the camera that was swinging from her neck. Kuronue stared at her for a moment, taking in what he just heard and deciding if she was being serious. What kind of little girl went around and took pictures of demons? A strange, stupid, one at that. He thought for a moment, then smiled. If indeed this girl was as odd as he thought, then he should have no problem luring her in. "Any particular demon, perhaps?" he automatically assumed it wasn't him, as she wasn't snapping away her camera, it was obvious from the look of surprise on her face that she had not planned to see him here. "Well…" Jessica began. She wasn't sure if she should tell him who she's searching for, what if he prevents her form ever seeing him again? But then again, by hearing his name, Akujin could just walk right over here. Jessica smiled inside and took her chances, before giving herself more time to think she blurted out the answer, "Akujin." Kuronue stopped his pacing and observed her again. Was she serious? The Master? Was that the demon she was searching for? Kuronue had assumed an answer like Youko Kurama, as he was the one who was killing a middle-aged woman that was obviously from out of town, on the other side of the crates, though he was still yards away from where Kuronue and Jessica where now. Kuronue let out a laugh. It made Jessica jump, as she had never heard a demon laugh before. It was different from a humans, more cunning and not as loud. Jessica began to shiver again. The rain was still coming down, but it had begun to pick up in these past few minutes, and it was now pouring. Jessica had always wanted to meet a demon, and even this one wasn't her all-time favorite one, alas, it was still a demon. She took advantage of the time Kuronue was using to compose himself to observe him, taking in his physical appearance to jot down in her journal, which was safely hidden under her rain coat.


End file.
